We Run This Town
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: Sequel to Breaking the Rules by Beloved Shadow. Sasuke and the Uchihas are living the good life. However, what is going to happen when old friends and new mysteries arise? Follow the Uchihas and company as they live their daily lives, and unravel the mystery that is lying between the lines.


Okay, first of all. I don't own anything about this. I don't own the characters, nor do I own the franchise. If I did, there would be yaoi for all and probably awesomer plotlines but anyway! Guys, okay, I was inspired to write this because of **BelovedShadow**, now you guys need to check out her story **Breaking the Rules** if you're into yaoi and Uchiha goodness. I was so happy when she said that I could write a sequel to this story that I could have nearly died! But since I can and since I am going to, I am happy and pumped up like no other. Now, you guys may know my SNK fanfic **Streetlight Chasers **well in celebration of me having **40 **followers on **Tumblr **along with being able to write this sequel, you can expect three new chapters on **Streetlight Chasers**. All thanks to **Beloved Shadow**, anyway this fanfic is going to have a ton of yaoi, M-rated scenes written by yours truly, and you guessed it - there will be some drama and some other Naruto characters thrown up in the mix but it'll all be funny and hopefully enjoyable - so I've rambled on long enough.

First chapter, guys! **Surprise!**

* * *

The afternoon sunrays peeked through the window filling the entire room with a golden light. Izuna grumbled as it touched his eyes and he turned over curling into his brother's chest. Upon finding that his head was only resting upon a slightly less muscular body, his eyes fluttered open a bit and he glanced over to find a younger Uchiha sleeping next to him soundly. Sasuke seemed in bliss with a small smile on his face oblivious to the confusion. Keeping in a chuckle, Izuna brushed a few stray hairs out of his cousin's face before wrapping his arm around him and tucking the younger closer to him. His lips brushed against Sasuke's head and the younger must have mistaken him for Itachi as his arms encircled and the two laid their asleep and cuddling. Though in the back of Izuna's mind, although he enjoyed this cuddling time with Sasuke, where was Madara? The older usually never left him alone in bed, and the thought of not waking up to him was a bit unsettling.

However there were some mornings like this when he would wake up and find that Sasuke was in his bed instead of Madara and occasionally Itachi. The younger Uchihas shared a bed in their own room but the sleeping arrangements seemed to flop depending on their cravings. Sasuke shifted a bit in his sleep and Izuna glanced down only to catch the most adorable sight. The younger Uchiha's eyes were slightly sparkling still glazed over with sleep. His hair was pushed back allowing his face to be seen fully, and he had a pout that was to die for.

"Izuna? Where's Itachi?"

Izuna's heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't help but squeal a bit and cuddle Sasuke close to him. The younger didn't mind but he was still curious on where his brother was. Izuna wasn't much of a morning person but that didn't mean he had to keep Sasuke down, besides, they could look for their brothers together. Climbing out of bed, Sasuke followed although he was hell bent on holding Izuna's hand as they got dressed. Izuna put his hair up in a ponytail while combing out Sasuke's once the other freed his hand. The two of them were dressed in five seconds flat, Izuna choosing to wear a button down shirt and blue jeans while Sasuke opted out for a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

They held hands, Izuna commenting slightly on Sasuke's childness only for the latter to headbutt him. Though when they came to the kitchen, there was a sight to behold.

Itachi sitting on the counter.

Madara inbetween his legs.

Their lips fighting for dominance.

The two of them looked up with similar expressions of mild astonishment at their respective ukes standing in the doorway. Sasuke pouted.

"Nii-san, if you wanted to play early in the morning you could have woken me up."

Izuna sighed.

"Honestly, are you really preferring each other to us? That is hurtful. No matter, come on Sasuke, we can have some fun of our own."

Izuna drug Sasuke around the corner, and the younger looked back with a wink and stuck his tongue out. Itachi's mouth ran dry. The only reason he was doing this with Madara is because he didn't want to wake up Izuna or Sasuke, they looked rather tired after last night's event and both weren't morning people. Madara was agreed, and neither of them wanted to bottom so they were simply going to kiss, that was all! Both of them looked at one another before shifting apart and then turning the corner only to find the two of them standing there with dual smirks on their faces.

"And that Sasuke is how ukes rule."

Izuna strutted past walking his fingers up Madara's arm in the process causing the older to follow him as he passed. Sasuke pecked his brother's cheek and then his cousin's before looping his arm with Izuna as they went to find some food in the fridge. Breakfast was rather interesting as two sexually frustrated men were glaring daggers at their respective ukes who were simply yucking it up being sweet and loving to one another.

"Do you want anymore honey Sasu-chan?"

"I'm alright Izu-tan~"

Izu-tan?

Sasu-chan?

They hated anyone to call them that, and here they were doing it in front of them! Izuna "accidentally" flung a bit of butter and it "accidentally" landed on Sasuke's cheek. In slow motion, Izuna leaned over and licked it from Sasuke's cheek before kissing it. Sasuke blushed and gave him a shy smile, words were whispered in Sasuke's ear and the blush darkened only to become firetruck red at the wink that followed. Madara was on the verge of clearing the table, grabbing Izuna and taking him right then and there if the doorbell hadn't rang. Izuna darted to his feet evading his brother's hand as he laughed and ran to the door. Opening it, he found that in front of him stood a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes and a smile that was almost too bright to behold.

He was very easy on the eyes. Izuna leaned against the doorway and looked him up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt that did very little to cover the imagination as it clung to his body. Orange jogging pants, and light brown boots. On his head, he wore a pair of goggles that held some of his spiky hair down but not enough. He screamed trouble maker and Izuna wanted to see what trouble he'd make.

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to wait?"

Izuna's eyes snapped towards the newcomer finding that this man was equally as sexy. Blood red hair that spiked out though not as much as the blonde. Pale features, a tattoo over one of his eyes, eyeliner around them that made the sea green irises pop. He wore a red v-neck with black jeans, a wallet chain and black sneakers. His expression on his face was one that displayed a less than large concern for his surroundings.

"Izuna, whats taking so l- Naruto? Gaara?"

Sasuke stared at the two and Naruto's eyes lit up as he observed the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"

His arms wrapped around him and he lifted him up in a hug squeezing and twirling around a bit. Gaara stepped out of the way so that he wouldn't be whacked by Sasuke's flailing limbs.

"Naruto! Put me down, c'mon, put me down you idiot!"

Itachi was now in the doorway upon hearing Sasuke's desperate tone only to calm down at seeing who it was. Naruto set Sasuke down and ruffled his hair. He had a few inches on Sasuke, more of them because of his hair but nonetheless he was the taller of the two. Madara went to see what the commotion was and was slightly surprised at seeing Itachi wasn't trying to keep this stranger from touching Sasuke.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! WHERE HAVE YOU B-"

Gaara's hand moved like a blur catching Naruto in the throat. He choked on his next few words and coughed. Everyone stopped and then looked at Gaara who stood as though he hadn't done anything.

"What Naruto meant to say was. After you left school, he missed you terribly. He was worried about you and wanted to know how you were doing. We decided that it would be best to give you some time to yourself and when we were **both** ready to see you and believed it was okay enough, we would."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was trying to catch his breath but refused to look him in the eye. He knew that his decision to drop out of school was well thought out, but he hadn't thought about his friend. Besides Itachi and the other Uchihas, Naruto was one of his closest friends. The two of them spent time together during school and although he never interfered with his life with Itachi, he loved Naruto all the same. He remembered when the two of them met. The blonde was somewhat of the outcast because he was always loud and got in trouble. Sasuke was the innocent boy, and everyone wanted to keep him away from Naruto. But when Naruto's prank got Sasuke involved, the two of them ended up hitting it off and became the best of friends. How could he have ever left Naruto behind without any type of contact at all.

"Naruto, I-"

"Its okay.."

Izuna felt like he was watching some type of precious moment. Grabbing Madara's hand, he made the motion for the three of them to go back inside but still stay at an appropriate distance to hear. The three older Uchihas backed away, and only Gaara seemed to be noticing their retreat.

"Its okay, Sasuke, it really is."

Naruto looked up at his friend with a somewhat watery smile. He stood to his full height and placed his hands on his hips.

"We'll always be friends no matter how far away you are. But for the record, next time, tell me when you're going to up and disappear."

Sasuke nodded and held out his hand, Naruto followed and they hooked their fingers together with similar smiles. Gaara walked to Naruto's side and nudged him before gesturing to Sasuke.

"O-Oh yeah! Uhm, Sasuke, I wanted to tell you something. Its really important.

Izuna, Madara, and Itachi's senses went off. That tone. That stuttering. Was he -

"I'm in love with someone."

Sasuke's heart dropped into the bottom of his chest.

Was Naruto going to -

"And I've been wanting to tell you this for a while?"

He couldn't be -

"Sasuke, I'm in love with.."

NARUTO!?

"Gaara."

Eh -

Everyone stopped and Gaara sighed.

"You couldn't have said it any faster, huh."

Sasuke blinked and looked between the two of them.

"You guys are dating?!'

Naruto nodded and grinned at Gaara who rolled his eyes. Izuna could have cried. Madara shook his head. Itachi sighed in relief.

"But how? Why? How?!"

"I think this is a story that you all should hear."

Gaara had walked into the house and opened the door to Sasuke and Itachi's room, all three Uchihas were able to be seen. Izuna whistled low.

"Man, he's good.'

Gaara shrugged and Naruto chuckled before walking in as well, making sure to take off his shoes and sat them next to Gaara's. Sasuke followed in and closed the door. As the Uchihas lagged behind Gaara and Naruto, they could see the signs. Naruto's hand reached out for Gaara's and when he found it, their hands laced together slowly only to lock together. Gaara stepped a bit closer to Naruto, and Naruto's shoulders fell as though a large weight fell.

The two of them sat down in the living room with the other Uchihas sitting on the other couch. Izuna lounged on Madara's lap, Sasuke sat next to Itachi and Madara rested in the arm chair glancing at his brother with a shake of his head.

"Oh uhm, nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my boyfriend Gaara."

"Just Gaara?"

The temperature seemed to drop a bit and Madara's hair stood on end when Gaara's eyes slipped over to look at Izuna.

"Yes. Just Gaara."

Naruto's hand squeezed Gaara's and the latter seemed to calm down slightly.

"Sorry, what are your names," Gaara said calming himself.

"I'm Izuna Uchiha, and this man is Madara Uchiha. We're Itachi and Sasuke's cousins."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto sighed as the familiarities were out of the way.

"Naruto. Where are you and Gaara staying now?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

Izuna raised an eyebrow.

"Now? Wouldn't they be staying with their parents?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Gaara and I are orphans, Mr. Izuna Uchiha."

Izuna blinked before looking at Madara and then back. The both of them shared dual looks of distant horror. In their eyes, memories that should be locked away had resurfaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry.' Madara said rousing them from their dreaming.

"Its alright, its been years and we have each other so we're fine. To answer your question, Sasuke, the two of us are staying in an apartment. I managed to get one during our second year of high school and Gaara helps me pay for it. We'll probably have a house at some point during next year."

Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Thats great, Naruto, you know if you need anything you can ask me."

Naruto stiffened a bit and Sasuke almost wanted to reach out and touch his hand. He almost forgot. He **left **Naruto. How could Naruto trust him after that? But the blonde nodded.

"After you left, Gaara was there to help me get back on my feet. A lot of terrible things happened, but good things happened too. To put it simply, things were kinda like a rollercoaster after you were gone Sasuke. Its alright now though. I'll be going to community college soon, Gaara will be starting college soon. I have a job as a construction worker, and he wants to be a criminal investigator."

Sasuke's eyes traveled from Naruto to Gaara and then back. There was something they weren't telling him.

"Why would you come see me to tell me all of that?"

Naruto's lips tightened slightly and he looked up. His eyes grew slightly colder.

"Do you know someone named Obito Uchiha."

"Yeah, what about him?"

Gaara looked towards Naruto and Naruto looked towards Gaara.

"Just a few days ago, we received a phone call. It was from Iruka-sensei, you remember. He told us that Obito Uchiha was dead, and there was something strange about what they found in his home."

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, and Izuna was on the edge of his seat.

"Sasuke. Why did he have my father?"


End file.
